A Second Chance
by SnowandJames4eva
Summary: AU in which Éponine somehow survived through A Little Fall of Rain by some miracle. Marius still believes she is dead. He comes to visit the ABC Café and say goodbye to his friends. But he is in for a treat when a beautiful voice begins to harmonize with his ballad of goodbye. Pairing: Marius/Eponine
1. Empty Chairs At Empty Tables

**AU in which Éponine somehow survived through A Little Fall of Rain by some miracle. Marius still believes she is dead. He comes to visit the ABC Café and say goodbye to his friends. But he is in for a treat when a beautiful voice begins to harmonize with his ballad of goodbye.**

**Pairing: Marius/Eponine**

**I used Eddie and Sam as my models while writing this (so you know;).**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Les Mis. I sure as heck wish I did though!**

* * *

The last thing she remembered was being in his arms. In Marius' arms. She had taken the gunshot meant for him. She was supposed to be dead. But...as Éponine sat up and looked around her, she wasn't so certain. All around her in a line, were the now dead students. Friends of Marius, friends of her. She looked to her right. There was Enjolras, Grantaire, Courfeyrac, Combeferre... Tears stung her eyes as she realized that all her friends were dead except somehow, she lived. Éponine turned her head to the left and looked at the remaining bodies, in an attempt to identify them all. But she froze almost immediately upon looking at the boy next to her. She cupped a hand over her mouth as a strangled cry escaped her throat. The young boy was none other than her younger brother, Gavroche.

Éponine lifted her brother's small body gently and held him to her chest, squeezing her eyes shut as tears poured down her face. She screamed his name. Stroked his tiny face, begging him to come back as her tears fell onto him. She clutched his body to her tightly. Éponine shook vigorously with angry sobs. It should have been her! She should be the one who's dead, not him. He never did anything to deserve this fate. He should be running through the streets of Paris with his pals, not here, lying in the ABC Café, dead. She sacrificed herself for her love, but somehow she was still alive. And her brother was gone.

Éponine kissed his forehead. "Goodbye, Gavroche," she whispered. "I love you my little boy." She heard a noise from outside the Café, setting her brother back in his place gently, she turned around towards the door. There came Marius, limping towards the entrance, he was alive! Thank god in heaven. He must have been coming to say goodbye to his friends. Éponine quickly laid back on the ground and closed her eyes. She'd wait until Marius was near to show that she was alive.

Marius limped into the Café and felt the tears sting his eyes. He paused at the front of the line of bodies. Martha had known he'd want to say goodbye. But the moment he saw those who remained on the Café floor: Enjolras, Grantaire, Courfeyrac, Combeferre, Little Gavroche, and...Éponine... Marius felt the tears sting his eyes. No, he couldn't say goodbye...it was much too hard to say goodbye to them. Especially her, 'Ponine...

Marius hurried quick as he could up the stairs to where he and his friends had sat so few days ago, talking of revolution and dreams. He pulled up a chair and softly started to sing._ "There's a grief that can't be spoken. There's a pain goes on and on. Empty chairs at empty tables, now my friends are dead and gone..."_

Éponine sat up after she heard Marius go upstairs. His beautiful voice rang clear from upstairs.

_"Here they talked of revolution. Here it was they lit the flame. Here they sang about 'tomorrow,' and tomorrow never came."_

Éponine quietly stood and walked up the stairs. She stood at the base of them, watching Marius sing his goodbyes.

_"From the table in the corner. They could see a world reborn. And they rose with voices ringing. And I can hear them now!"_

Éponine felt tears well up in her eyes. She walked up the stairs and towards her friend, beginning to harmonize with his heart breaking tune.

_"The very words that they had sung. Became their last communion...on the lonely barricade at dawn."_

Marius turned around in confusion. "Éponine?" he whispered.

Éponine nodded. "Hello, Monsieur." She reached for his hand._ "Oh my friends, my friends forgive me,"_she sang.

_"That we live and you are gone,"_Marius sang.

Éponine joined in once more. _"There's a grief that can't be spoken. There's a pain goes on and on."_

He pulled Éponine towards him, wrapping his arms around her as they sang. _"Phantom faces at the window. Phantom shadows on the floor. Empty chairs at empty tables, where our friends will meet no more."_

Marius pulled away and walked to the window. _"Oh my friends, my friends, don't ask me. What your sacrifice was for. Empty chairs at empty tables..." _his voice faltered and Éponine came up behind him. She took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

_"Where our friends..."_she sang softly.

_"Our friends..."_

_"Will meet."_

They finished together: _"No more..."_

Marius pulled Éponine into a hug. "How? 'Ponine, how can it be?"

Éponine hugged him tightly, breathing in his scent. "I don't know Marius. But I'm here and you're here and we're together." She took a deep breath. She needed to tell him. At least let Marius know how she felt. This was her second chance. She couldn't lose him again. "Marius, there's something that I need to tell you."

Marius smiled down at her. "You can tell me anything, 'Ponine. What is it?" Éponine took his hands and looked up into his eyes. There's lips were so close to touching; Éponine could feel his breath on her, sending chills down her back. But suddenly, Marius was no longer looking at her. His focus was on the stairs. Éponine turned around as Marius let her hands fall. She saw Cosette, and her heart shattered. Marius walked to Cosette, took her hand, and together they walked out of the Café

Éponine watched from the window as Marius and Cosette faded from her view. When she could no longer see them, Éponine slumped against the wall. It was pointless. She would never win his heart. It belonged to Cosette. She was just wasting her breath. "He'll never know...for little he sees..." she whispered. Éponine wiped the tears from her cheeks._ 'C'mon 'Ponine,'_ she told herself, _'You can fend for yourself without a man. You don't need him. You're strong. You know your way around.'_

But Éponine didn't want to move on. She couldn't live without him. She loved Marius. He was the only source of joy in her sorry life other than Gavroche, and Gavroche was gone. Éponine squared her jaw and made a mental decision. That evening, she would go to Marius' home. And then, she would confess her true feelings for him.

Yes. That is what she would do.

* * *

**Please review! I'm only going to continue it if there's a want!**


	2. An Unfriendly Meeting

**AU in which Éponine somehow survived through A Little Fall of Rain by some miracle. Marius still believes she is dead. He comes to visit the ABC Café and say goodbye to his friends. But he is in for a treat when a beautiful voice begins to harmonize with his ballad of goodbye.**

**Pairing: Marius/Eponine**

**Basically, the movie actors/actresses are the models for all the characters. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Les Miserables...**

**So I doubt any of you read my Once Upon A Time story: Whatever it Takes. Anywho I updated that Monday and said I'd be updating this by Wednesday. It's 11:30 almost here and I'm literally about to collapse I'm so flippin' tired! BUT I keep my promises and meet my deadlines. So you people owe me a LOT for losing sleep over this!;) Anyways, enjoy! Possible trigger warning towards the end...not quick sure how bad of one it'd because it's just references in Eponine's head...I'll but brackets though.**

* * *

As Marius and Cosette walked down the cobblestone street away from the café, only one thing was on Marius' mind: 'Ponine. He couldn't get her out of his head. As hard as he tried, she just kept coming back into his thoughts. Her laugh, her dimpled smile, the way she would light up a room the moment she walked into it, everything about her was all he was able to think about. Marius looked back in the direction of the café and next thing he knew, he had fallen to the ground, having tripped over an uneven bit of cobblestone in the street.

"Marius, are you alright?!" Cosette exclaimed, kneeling at his side.

Marius' head was reeling. Everywhere he looked, he was reminded of her, of Eponine. He wanted to pretend everything was alright, to pretend that he wasn't thinking of Eponine when he should have been thinking of Cosette. He shook his head. "Cosette…" he started, "I love you, believe me, I truly do—"

"But not the way you thought you did?" Cosette asked, finishing his thoughts. Marius could only nod. "The girl?" He nodded again. "Eponine. We were children together, you know. Of course, my childhood was a living _hell_ because of her atrocious parents. I don't blame her though. It wasn't her fault that her parents were monsters. I don't blame her." Cosette took his hands in hers.

"Cosette, I'm sorry…I didn't mean for this to happen. Up until moments ago, I thought I was completely and irrevocably in love with you," Marius apologized.

"You needn't apologize for love Marius. I saw the way she was looking at you in the café. And if it eases your mind, I don't think I am as in love with you as I thought either. I believe that we are meant to only be close friends."

Cosette helped Marius to stand. "So what does this mean for us?" Marius asked.

Cosette smiled at him and held out her hand. "Tell Eponine hello for me, Marius. I expect an invitation to your wedding."

Marius chuckled and kissed her hand. "Thank you Cosette. I do believe I owe you a great deal. I'm sorry that things didn't work out between us like we had assumed." Cosette nodded. Marius turned and started to walk off.

"Marius!" Cosette called to him.

Marius turned back to face Cosette. "Yes?"

Cosette walked over to him. She leaned up and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "A little something to remember me by, Monsieur Pontmercy, I'll miss you."

"It's Marius, Cosette, my grandfather is Monsieur Pontmercy." Cosette giggled and Marius waved as he walked off backwards. "Thank you…" he whispered. Marius turned and walked off.

Cosette sighed and leaned against a brick wall. She was doing the right thing, letting him go. As hard as it was, it was the right thing to do, to let Marius go. Let him be with who he loved more than anything. Cosette nodded to herself. Yes, this was what was best. But oh how she would miss him. "I love you, Marius," she whispered to the wind.

* * *

She wasn't going to lose her second chance. Even if it did mean Cosette's heart would break. Eponine knew that she was alive for a reason and she refused to believe that the reason wasn't Marius. She walked down the stairs slowly, her stomach twisting in knots. She didn't want to face her dead friends again. Especially Gavroche. Goodbyes were just too hard. As she entered the main floor, she froze. The bodies were gone. Someone must have moved them from the café. Eponine looked around the empty room. They were gone. She felt numb. Slowly, Eponine walked out of Café Musain, fighting back tears. She looked to the right and saw a cart with all of the bodies on it. Eponine eyed the cart cautiously, there wasn't anyone near it, and Gavroche's body was on the top of the pile of bodies. If she could just lift him into her arms, she'd be able to give him a proper burial. Not whatever it was the person in charge of the bodies would do to the rest of her friends. She walked to the cart and before she picked up Gavroche's body, she whispered a silent goodbye to her friends, knowing this would be the last time she saw them.

Eponine was frozen suddenly to the spot as memories of them all came into her mind. Enjolras, the leader, with his talk of rebelling against the monarchy and fighting for freedom and liberty. Then there was Grantaire, always had his bottle of wine in hand, never fully drunk, yet never quite sober; he'd always pretend he didn't care what Enjolras thought, when in reality, the two of them were like brothers. Courfeyrac always took care of Gavroche for her. He and Gavroche were the best of friends, always joking around and running through the café, chasing each other around. Comberferre, always trying to keep everyone in line. Joly, always making the rest of them laugh with his worries about whether or not sharing a sip of Grantaire's wine would cause him to catch some horrible disease. And then of course Feuilly, he always had his nose in some political book. Bahorel always needing to borrow a few coins from Marius. And lastly, Prouvaire, he would spend every day that Eponine was around attempting to win her heart. Eponine wiped a tear from her cheek and laughed to herself. _That's enough reminiscing 'Ponine._ _Get on with your sorry life. The past is the past. It's another land. Focus on now. Take your brother, and find a place to bury him. _

Eponien lifted her brother into her arms gently and turned to walk down the street. There was a noise to her left. "Hey! Hey, Eponine! Eponine, c'mere!"

Eponine knew that voice… It was Montparnasse. She continued her walk down the street, picking up her pace. Maybe he would let her leave. She held Gavroche's body tightly to her chest.

"Eponine!" Montparnasse came out of the shadows and grabbed her shoulder, twisting her to face him. "Where the '_ell_ 'ave you been Eponine?" he demanded.

"Let me go, Montparnasse," Eponine said. Her voice was soft, but confident. She turned from him and continued walking away.

"You got some nerve Eponine. Jus' be gla' it weren't Thenardier comin' for ya. At leas' I got some respec' for a lady suc' as yourself." He walked alongside her and winked.

Eponine tried not to gag in repulsion and stumbled a bit, yet somehow managed to remain upright and keep Gavroche in her arms. "Please, leave me alone, Montparnasse," she said through gritted teeth.

"What were ya doin' near the barricade, eh? Not a place for a girl. He stepped in front of her, cutting off her path. Montparnasse took a loose strand of her hair and twisted it in his finger. "'Specially sucha pretty girl as you."

Eponine pulled away from him. "Don't touch me!"

He nodded to Gavroche's body. "That's your brother ain't it? A shame he never got in on the family business. Too busy prowlin' the streets with the other brats jus' like 'im. But I guess he won't be doin' mucha that now either. Whata shame," Montparnasse clicked his tongue. "Here, I'll take 'im for you." He reached forward to take Gavroche from Eponine's arms.

Eponine backed up quickly. "Don't you _dare_ touch him!"

"C'mon Eponine, jus' lemme take 'im off o' your 'ands. And then you an' I can go and 'ave some fun," Montparnasse said and winked again. He reached once again for Eponine's loose curl. "It'll be fun, Eponine, I promise."

Eponine spat in his face. "Stay away from me, you_ bastard_!"

"You'll pay for that Eponine! You little _bitch_!" Montparnasse shouted, wiping his eye. He shoved Eponine to the ground.

Eponine stumbled backwards and collapsed on the street, clutching her brother's body; she lay him down onto the ground softly, so his body wouldn't be harmed. Tears began to well up in her eyes. **[{[{**This wasn't the first time Montparnasse had attempted to take advantage of her but…but this was one of the first times she had stood up for herself. Normally, she fought him on it, but he would always win out in the end because of her father. Thenardier didn't care _what_ it was Montparnasse did with his daughter as long as he stayed in the gang. So Montparnasse took complete advantage of that. And of her.**]}]}]}]** Eponine closed her eyes, blocking out the painful memories and preparing herself for the blow that was going to come from Montparnasse hitting her.

But the blow never came. "I think you best leave," a man said sternly.

Eponine knew that voice… She looked up from her huddle over Gavroche; it was Marius. He held Montparnasse's arm in a tight grasp and the two of them were nose to nose.

"An' I think you best be worryin' 'bout yourself," Montparnasse said viciously. "That girl, she's my problem. Her father's lookin' for 'er, and I found 'er. We's jus' gonna 'ave some fun righ' Eponine?" he asked. Montparnasse shot her a glare. Eponine knew that look. If she spoke any different than in agreement with him, she'd be in for it.

Eponine swallowed. "Yes. Monsieur Marius, don't worry about me. I'm…fine. Go back to Cosette. I'm sure she's looking for you." Montparnasse grabbed the collar of her jacket and yanked her up.

Marius could see the fear in her eyes. He stepped in between Montparnasse and Eponine. "I believe I said that you best be leaving," he said coldly.

Montparnasse licked his lips and shrugged. "You did. _I_ chose not to listen. You stay the 'ell away from me an' my girl, ya hear?"

Marius lowered his gaze. "Oh I heard you alright," he said angrily, "I heard you clear as day." Marius swung his right fist towards Montparnasse's chin and Eponine looked away in fear.

* * *

**Sooo? What did you guys think? Is it bad I kinda enjoyed writing Montparnasse...? I feel like a complete jerk for saying that...oh well;) And yes I did leave you at a semi-cliffhagner. This chapter was gettting lengthy...^.^**

**~E/M~E/M~E/M~**

**ilovemusic'forever-I DID I DID I DID I DID ;D**

**OrangeCrush6-Thank you so much! I hope I did Montparnasse somewhat justice since we don't have a lot on him...I know that 'Ponine was a little bit OOC with the bastard line but it just flowed in the story smoothly and when my these characters take over my head, there's no stopping them!**

**Ladylise-Thank you! Hope you liked this one!**

**JCBoLt-I have done it;D**

**judybear236-Well...I do believe this answers you're question? Thoughhhh they aren't going to get together quite as fast as one would assume;)**

**Thespian24601-Thanks! Hope you liked it!**

**NightOwl-HERE xD**

**Guest 1-Here is more!**

**CROWHAVEN-Aw thank you! Enjoy!**

**JetGirl1832-Thanks:) As for that specific scene...let's just say...much needs to happen first...^.^**

**DO IT (jonabrinka)-WOW THANKS SO MUCH! I'm so glad you pictured it that way! I worked hard to try and think how other M/E shippers would want the scene to play out as well:)**

**SociallyAwkwardUnicorn-Thank you! I thought that would be an interesting spin on it and I just played with it till it worked xD**

**MermaidPrincessAly-I know what you mean! I'm literally in the EXACT same boat as you:\ it sucks sometimes doesn't it?! That's what the story is for;) I have a link for a download of the 25th anniversary concert, no where near as good as the actual play performances b/c it's a concert, but Sam is Eponine;) PM me if you'd like it!**

**adriaticjellyfishsting-So did mine...so did mine. It was so hard to write! My heart shattered a couple of times during this chapter as well...Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy it as much as me xD**

**~E/M~E/M~E/M~**

**I only have one word.**

**WOW. **

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! The reaction to this was INSANE and every time I got a review I continuously flipped! Please keep them coming and I will try and keep this story going for as long as possible! The more reviews, the sooner the update by the way;)**

**Be sure to follow me on Twitter: McJepp15 and/or tumblr: mcjep47. I'm going to start posting sneak peeks for these chapters on my tumblr and Twitter is just if y'all ever want to chat:) **

***_Eponine: You sound like Marius did when he met Cosette...going on and ON about yourself. Ego check much?_**

**_Me: 'Ponine, stop being so sour!_**

**_Eponine: YOU LEFT US AT A CLIFFHANGER. WHAT HAPPENS TO MARIUS? _**

**_Marius: YEAH. What are you gonna do with me?!_**

**_Montparnasse: AND ME. please don't let the idiot slap me..._**

**_Me: No one likes you though Montparnasse...I know I don't. Guys?_**

**_Eponine: Nope._**

**_Marius: Not one bit!_**

**_Thenardier: I do. He's a good pick-pocket._**

**_Me: GET OUT OF MY HEAD. YOU DON'T EVEN GO HERE YET! *_**

**teehee**

**couldn't help it...^.^**

**Snow**


	3. I Told You

**Well it's been awhile ain't it? Sorry! I got "grounded" and still am so it's hard to find time to write between that and homework and theatre stuff. Anywho! Here y'all go! Enjoy:)**

**_*Montparnasse: Excuses, excuses!_**

**_Me: Would you GO AWAY?!_**

**_Marius: YEAH!_**

**_Eponine: Please make him...*eyeroll*_**

**_Montparnasse: *turns away angrily* I didn't like you lot anyways. I don't belong here. I'll jus' be goin' after this chapter..._**

**_Me: *waves cheerfully* 'Kay!*_**

**;) **

* * *

Marius ran back down the street towards Café Musain. He couldn't wait until he saw Eponine again. But most of all, he couldn't wait to tell her what he had finally realized. He would apologize for not having realized it sooner, for allowing her to risk her life at the barricades for him, and for leaving the café with Cosette. And, when he had finished apologizing, he would take her by the waist, tell her that he loved her, and then he would kiss her. Marius quickened his pace; he wanted to get back fast.

Café Musain was finally in sight. Marius felt a grin edging its way onto his face as the seconds passed. He could just imagine the confused and surprised smile that would appear on Eponine's face, her dimples showing as she would blush and look down in shyness. There were two figures standing in the street outside the café; they seemed to be in some sort of argument.

"Stay away from me, you_ bastard_!" a woman shouted. Marius knew that voice, it was Eponine…

"You'll pay for that Eponine! You little _bitch_!" And that was the man from her father's gang, Montparnasse. He was going to harm her. He was going to _harm_ 'Ponine.

Marius ran as quickly as he could to stop Montparnasse from harming Eponine. He arrived just in time. He reached out grabbed Montparnasse's raised arm just before it came across Eponine's face. "I think you best leave," he warned. Eponine gasped and looked up at him from where she had been crouched. She was covering Gavroche's body. She must want to give him a proper burial. He gave her a look that said: _everything is going to be alright_.

"An' I think you best be worryin' 'bout yourself," Montparnasse told him bitingly. It was taking _every fiber_ of Marius' being to not kill the man on the spot "That girl, she's my problem. Her father's lookin' for 'er, and I found 'er. We's jus' gonna 'ave some fun righ' Eponine?" he asked. Montparnasse shot Eponine a death glare. Marius feared for not only Eponine's safety, but for her purity as well.

Eponine swallowed. She looked at him, fighting back tears. "Yes. Monsieur Marius, don't worry about me. I'm…fine. Go back to Cosette. I'm sure she's looking for you." Marius held his tongue as Montparnasse grabbed the collar of Eponine's jacket and pulled her up.

Marius saw the fear in her eyes. He needed to do something, right now. He stepped in between Montparnasse and Eponine, pushing Montparnasse away from her. "I believe I said that you best be leaving," he said coldly.

Montparnasse licked his lips and shrugged. "You did. _I_ chose not to listen. You stay the 'ell away from me an' my girl, ya hear?"

Marius lowered his gaze. "Oh I heard you alright," he said angrily, "I heard you clear as day." Marius swung his right fist towards Montparnasse's chin and instantly made contact, hearing a cracking sound as he did so.

Montparnasse spat out a tooth on the ground. He glared at Marius and pulled back his fist and gave Marius a good knock in the eye. That would leave a mark. Marius cringed in pain but it wasn't going to stop him. He pushed Montparnasse to the ground and knelt beside him, throwing his fists left and right, not caring how much harm he did to the man.

"Marius! Marius, stop it!" Eponine begged. She tugged on his torso but he shrugged her away. Eponine knew how this was going to end. And it wasn't going to end in Marius' favor. She cringed as Montparnasse grabbed both of Marius' hands with his. He pushed Marius off of him with his foot, stood, and then spat in his face.

"You shouldn't a done that," Montparnasse warned.

Marius propped himself up on the ground, grimacing in pain. He wiped the blood from his chin. "Do your worst," he growled.

"Marius, no…" Eponine begged, her voice fading off. She curled her legs towards her chest on the ground as Montparnasse turned towards her.

He pushed her onto the ground and kicked her side. "Quiet, Eponine!" he barked at her. Eponine closed her eyes in fear as Montparnasse turned back to Marius, crouching at his side. "I'll do my worst alrigh'. But not ta you _'Monsieur Marius,'_" he mocked Eponine's voice, Nah, I know _exactly _where ta harm you. I'll 'arm your 'eart by harmin' 'er." He nodded towards Eponine before proceeding to hit Marius, knocking him out. He kicked him in the ribs one last time for satisfaction. He stood up and grabbed Eponine's arm, dragging her to her feet. "C'mon Eponine! We're leavin'."

Eponine tried to pull away him as he dragged her down the street towards the back alleyway. "Stop! Let me go!" she screamed.

Montparnasse whipped her around to face him. "You'd best stop tha' screamin' Eponine. Ain't no one 'round to here you. C'mon girl, it'll be jus' like ol' times, eh Eponine?" He pulled Eponine close to him, his hand on the curve of her back. "You an' me, your bedroom in the 'ideout, jus' like then."

Eponine turned her head away from Montparnasse. She struggled against his grip. She looked over towards Marius' lifeless body. "MARIUS!" she screamed as loud as she could, tears stinging her eyes.

"Quiet Eponine!" Montparnasse snapped. "You know you enjoy it Eponine. Why are ya fightin' it so much this time? Is it because a that student? Your Monsieur Marius? Well Eponine, I got 'im good. An' he ain't wakin' up for a long while. So ya best be givin' me what I want Eponine. An' what I want, is you."

Montparnasse pressed his lips against Eponine's hungrily. Eponine held down the bile forming in her throat. She tried to fight back, to stop him from doing this. But it was too hard to do so, and her body still ached from the bullet wound in her stomach. Eponine slowly gave in to Montparnasse letting do what he wanted. She felt the tears fall down her face as he started to kiss her neck. _Marius,_ she thought, _Please wake up Marius. Save me..._

* * *

Marius rolled over, groaning in pain. He blinked several times before slowly sitting up. He ignored the pain in his ribs as he realized Gavroche's body was on the ground and that Montparnasse and 'Ponine were gone. It was as if all the pain he had been feeling was gone. Marius stood and picked Gavroche up gently, quickly taking him inside of the Café. Then he went in search of Eponine. The pain in his ribs was starting to resurface but Marius pushed it back as he heard noises in a back alleyway. He ran as quickly as he could towards the noises. Marius froze as he saw Montparnasse kissing Eponine...no. Not just kissing her. Taking complete advantage of her. And she wasn't fighting back. He let out an exasperated breath before running directly at Montparnasse. He yanked the man away from 'Ponine and punched him in the stomach. Marius shoved Montparnasse to the ground and kicked his ribs.

"Get out of here. I never want to see you laying a hand on her again," Marius said coldly. He grabbed Eponine's hand gently and led her back towards the Café.

Eponine leaned against him shakily. "Thank you Marius," she whispered.

Marius sat her down in a chair and he pulled on up beside her, the pain starting to come back to his ribs. He brushed Eponine's hair from her face. "What were you thinking? God, Eponine the things you do! Did he harm you?"

Eponine shook her head. "No I'm fine. Thanks to you. I...I couldn't let him hurt you Marius." She sighed and wiped her tears. "You really needn't worry for me, Marius. I can take care of myself."

Marius took her hands. "'Ponine, that's exactly why I worry! I care for you too much to let you come in harm's way. Don't you understand that?"

Eponine quickly changed the subject noticing the gash above his eye. "Monsieur, you're bleeding!" She stood and started to dab his wound with her sleeve.

Marius chuckled. "Eponine, I am fine. I swear!" He swatted her hand away playfully. "It's you I'm worried about. You've got a horrible cut 'Ponine. Here." He stood up and gently wiped the cut on her face with his shirt sleeve. "There."

Eponine laughed. "Yeah, all better. Listen, Marius..." she started.

Marius put a finger to her lips. "No, 'Ponine, there's something I need to tell you."

"But—" she protested, not wanting to have a conversation where Marius told her he was going to leave to go back to Cosette.

Marius raised an eyebrow. "'Ponine, no buts. I need to tell you some things. Alright?"

Eponine sighed. "Alright." She sat down in her chair. "I'm listening."

* * *

**So? Hehe another cliffyyyy! *evil laughter* So I'm actually supposed to be finishing homework right now but I'm doing this secretly...SHHHHH! So I'll do the review replies via PM:) Thanks for all the lovely reviews!**

***_Eponine: WAIT. What's Marius going to say?!_**

**_Marius: HUSH 'Ponine! You'll find out soon enough._**

**_Eponine: But-_**

**_Marius: *crosses arms* No._**

**_Eponine: *coughs* jerk... *coughs*_**

**_Marius: EXCUSE ME?! _**

**_Me: HEY YOU TWO!_**

**_Marius: SHE STARTED IT._**

**_Me: PLEASE just get along tonight. I NEED my rest.*_**

**__Pretty please review! Also follow me on twitter: McJepp15 and tumblr: mcjep47 and shoot me a tweet/ask if you ever want to chat or if you'd like a little teaser;)**

**Snow**


	4. Goodbye, my little hero

**Dang I'm getting good at this updating thing!**

**_*Montparnasse: Oh shove it. You don't need to BRAG woman._**

**_Me: dude. You don't even go here..._**

**_Eponine: I'll kick his ass for ya._**

**_Marius: Please do, the idiot makes my brain hurt._**

**_Me: * gestures to Montparnasse* have at it 'Ponine._**

**_Eponine: *grins*_**

**_Montparnasse: I'll just be leaving now...*runs off*_**

**Oh Montparnasse, what a child.Enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright, I'm listening," Eponine said. She knew what was going to happen, Marius was going to say that he needed to go back to Cosette and that would be that. But it didn't change how she felt. She was still completely and hopelessly in love with him.

Marius sat down across from her. "Listen, 'Ponine. Before I say anything, I want you to know that I mean every word."

Eponine swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. "I know." She had to do it. She needed to tell him. She needed to tell him now. Yet she couldn't bring up the courage to do so. "But, can we bury him first? Gavroche?"

Marius sighed, she was avoiding him. As much as he wanted to say no though, he couldn't bring himself to do so. He stood and took her hand. "Of course 'Ponine. C'mon, I know the perfect place." He cringed in pain as he lifted Gavroche into his arms. His ribs were either badly bruised or broken, but Marius refused to let the pain stop him. He and Eponine walked out of the Café and through the streets of Paris.

After what felt like hours of walking, they arrived at a cemetery. "What are we doing here Marius? There are thousands of other cemeteries much closer than this one. Why is this one so special?"

Marius gave her a sad smile. "My mother and father are buried here. I'd like for Gavroche to be near someone who will love him unconditionally wherever it is people go when they pass. Is that alright?"

Eponine smiled and nodded, tears forming in her eyes. "Yes. That's more than alright Marius, it's perfect. Thank you."

Marius shrugged as they walked to his mother and father's graves. "Come, we're almost there." Eponine followed him through the maze of headstones. Marius finally stopped in front of two. 'Monsieur and Madame Pontmercy. Beloved Parents. Music Expresses That Which Cannot Be Put Into Words.' it read.

Marius set Gavroche down and kneeled in front of the grave. Eponine kneeled beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's a beautiful saying."

Marius sniffed and wiped a single tear from his cheek. "They passed a few years after I was born. I hardly knew them. I do know that they were musicians. Always gave to the poor, stood for truth, and fought for what was right. After they died, Grandfather took me in. It was different because he was so rich, I remember being quite poor when I was younger. And he offered to buy me anything and everything. I let him for quite some time. Until I met, Courfeyrac, Enjolras, and Grantaire that is. I stopped taking Grandfather's money and got a job, went to the university, and well, started a revolution. I'd like to think they're looking down on my now, smiling at me. I'd like to think they're proud."

"They are Marius. They are very proud of you," she said softly. Eponine's head was on his shoulder and his arm was around her gently. Eponine pulled away from him, it was too painful to know that when all of this was done, he'd go back to Cosette. "Um...is there a shovel?"

Marius nodded and pointed to a tree a few feet away. "There's two by that tree I believe." Eponine hurried to find the shovel while Marius looked the empty patch of ground next to his mother's grave. She quickly returned and handed one of the shovels to Marius. They silently started to dig a hole in the ground next to Marius' mother's grave. After they had dug deep enough, Eponine and Marius picked up Gavroche's body together and gently set it in the hole. Marius picked a flower up off the ground and handed it to Eponine. "Do you want to say some words?" he asked.

Eponine smiled and took the flower from him. Marius draped his arm over her shoulders gently as she started to speak. "I'm going to miss you Gavroche, you were the perfect little brother, always playing around in the streets or with Courfeyrac. I know I wasn't always the greatest sister in the world, half the time I didn't even know where you were. But I do love you. You were so brave and I wish I could be as brave as you..." Her voice faltered and the flower fell into the hole as she buried her face in Marius' chest.

Marius stroked her hair soothingly, holding her close. "It's going to be okay 'Ponine."

Eponine sniffed. "How can you say that?" She stepped away from his embrace. "How can you go on saying that everything is going to be alright?! Because it's not! This world is cruel, Marius. It gives you the slightest ounce of happiness, and when life wants to have some fun with you, it rips that happiness away! And I refuse to do it anymore. I can't deal with having the only things that bring me joy if life ripped from me."

"'Poni-" Marius started.

Eponine cut him off. "Don't 'Ponine me. My parents are atrocious, they used to love me, did you know that? I used to be my daddy's girl. I used to be. Now, he only uses me for his gang. When he isn't using me, he lets Montparnasse have his way with me. Most days I could easily fight him off. But then there were the days I was too tired to even try to stop it..." Eponine turned away from Marius.

Marius put his hand on her arm gently. "'Ponine, I had no idea..."

Eponine gave a shaky laugh. "Of course you didn't. But, then again, you never did." She turned to face him. "You never really had much of an idea about what went on when I was with my parents. I don't blame you though. It's not your fault. I could've told you. I just thought I was a bother enough already! Don't you understand? It's too painful for me to be around you when you're so in love with Cosette. Because I am in love with you Monsieur. I've always been in love with you. That's why I saved you at the barricade out of love. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if you'd died. I And I just can't feel worthless anymore." Eponine felt a sob form in her throat. "Goodbye, Monsieur Marius..." She turned and started to walk off. Eponine held her hand over her mouth, muffling the sob as the tears fell from her face. 'Little you know, Monsieur, little you care.'

"Eponine!" Marius ran after her, grabbing her arm and turning her around. "Eponine, wait! You're right. I don't know everything about your life. But you were never a burden 'Ponine! And this I do know, you are not worthless. Not to me." Marius grabbed her face with his hands and pulled her towards him.

* * *

**And yet another cliffhanger for you lovely lovely people. I may not give a cliffhanger on the next chapter if we get 10 reviews minimum;) We got 15 on the FIRST chapter. Let's try and get rid of my torturous cliffhangers!;)**

**~E/M~E/M~E/M~**

**judybear236-nah Eponine's just over-analyzes things causing her to run from situations;)**

**OragneCrush6-And yet, _another_ one;) But it looks as if Eponine AND Marius both confessed their feelings in their own way**

**ilovemusic'forever-And another one! ;) I'm so evil when it comes to cliffys...^.^ Hope you liked this one!**

**MissFiyerba-Glad you enjoy them haha! Just sharing with you the lovely little voices of Les Mis in my head while I write this story;)**

**Liv-AND ANOTHER ONE. BECAUSE they bring out the best reviews haha! Actually cliffhangers just help me jump into the next chapter, it's like you don't ever need a filler chapter because you've always to end it at something insane**

** .123-Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this one:D**

**StarryNight101-Thanks! Here's the update! Hope you like it xD**

**~E/M~E/M~E/M~**

**Not too many reviews but hey I ain't complainin' less is better than none right?! ;) Anywho please please review it'll make Eponine really happy!**

**_*Eponine: she isn't lying! I really want to know if Marius actually is going to kiss me..._**

**_Marius: YEAH me too! I mean because it's already been four chapters already Kenzie and I just want to kiss her already._**

**_Eponine: *blushes* _**

**_Me: Oh get a room you two! You already KNOW what happens!*_**

**__;)**

**Review! And follow me on twitter: McJepp15 and tumblr: mcjep47 and then be sure to say hi!**

**Snow**


	5. An Extreme Misfortune Befalls the Blonde

***waves* Hi guys! I'm back! Sorry it took so long! I'm actually grounded right now...soooo it's hard to sneak time on my laptop to update but that's how much I love y'all!**

**Eponine: What about us?**

**Marius: Yeah!**

**Me: Oh you two know how much I love you. Know quit talking and go tell your story!**

**Eponine: Oh alright.**

**Marius: Later, peeps!**

**Me: *facepalm***

* * *

"Eponine!" Marius ran after her, grabbing her arm and turning her around. "Eponine, wait! You're right. I _don't_ know everything about your life. But you were never a burden 'Ponine! And this I do know, you are not worthless. Not to me." Marius grabbed her face with his hands and pulled her towards him.

Eponine froze as their lips touched. She couldn't believe that after all this time, Marius was kissing her. Slowly, Eponine melted at his touch. She locked her arms around his neck. And for the first time in her life, she felt pure happiness. She felt loved and _worth_ something. She felt at home. Eponine finally pulled away from his lips slowly. Marius smiled at her. He reached a hand up to caress her cheek. Her eyes widened in shock. She pushed him away. "No…" she muttered, shaking her head. _No. I can't do this. I can't tear you two apart..._ _He was never mine to lose_, she thought. "I'm sorry. That wasn't right. I…I got carried away. You really should be getting back to Cosette, Marius." She turned away from him, walking back towards Gavroche's grave.

Marius grabbed her arm. Did you not figure it out yet 'Ponine? I left Cosette. Because I realized that I was in love with someone else. Someone who I assumed, up until hours ago, was just a friend." He took her hands in his. "'Ponine, that someone, is you. I first started to feel it when you took that bullet for me. While you died, or I guess collapsed, in my arms, all I could think was that there must be some way to save you. But I didn't, couldn't, save you. And then suddenly, you were alive and I couldn't think straight. I thought I loved Cosette. But then while walking with Cosette, it hit me. All I could think about was you 'Ponine. And now I know why, it's because I love you Eponine. I love you with all my heart. _In my life, there is someone who touches my life," _he sang softly. He brushed a hair from her cheek. "And that someone is you."

Eponine's heart soared. She had gotten her second chance. Marius loved her. She smiled at him with tear-filled eyes. "You have no idea how long I have been waiting to hear those words Monsieur Marius."

Marius kissed her forehead. "Get used to it 'Ponine, because I refuse to spend another day not at your side. I'm lost without you. Now, may we finish what we came here to do?" Marius asked. Eponine's face became sullen. She sighed and nodded. They walked silently, hand-in-hand back to the grave. They picked up the shovels and covered Gavroche with the dirt.

Eponine sat down on the ground after they had finished. She took a stick and carved into the ground.** 'Gavroche Thenardier. Hero.'** She set the stick down in satisfaction. Marius sat down behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Eponine leaned into him and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "At least we still have each other," she whispered.

Marius buried his face in her hair. "And we always will," he mumbled, "We always will. C'mon, let's go." Marius stood and helped Eponine to her feet. Together they walked out of the cemetery, leaving a piece of their hearts there.

Eponine stumbled forward, tripping on a rock. Marius grabbed her arm, holding her up. She giggled.

"Careful, 'Ponine, I won't always be able to catch you."

Eponine rolled her eyes and pushed him away playfully. "I know. But you are right now," she teased.

"I like the way you talk 'Ponine," Marius told her and took her hand in his again.

"I like the way you always tease," Eponine replied. She dropped his hand, grinned, and ran ahead of him.

Marius ran after her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up, spinning her around. "You can't get away that easy, 'Ponine."

Eponine laughed as they spun. Marius set her down and kissed her cheek. She turned around to give him a hug, but Marius was crouched over in pain. "Marius! Marius are you alright?!" she exclaimed.

Marius coughed and nodded. "Yes, I'm—" he coughed again. "I'm fine, 'Ponine."

Eponine put her arm around his shoulder. "No. You aren't fine Monsieur. Montparnasse hurt you didn't he? We need to get you to a hospital." It wasn't an offer.

Marius straightened. "No we need to get you to the hospital 'Ponine. You were shot last night. God knows how you are still alive, but that bullet is still in your stomach. We need that out. I just have a few bruised ribs. That's all. Come on. There's a hospital not too far from here." He took her hand and together they walked towards the hospital.

* * *

Cosette kicked a lose bit of gravel from the street. She knew she'd done the right thing, letting Marius go. But it was painful to see that he truly did love Eponine. She thought she had everything she had wanted, but apparently what she wanted must not have been what she needed. Maybe she should've joined the nuns after all. No matter. She'd live with Papa. Find another boy; after all, Marius couldn't be her only love.

"Well would you look a' that," a gravelly voice said behind her. "It's Colette."

"Cosette," a woman muttered.

"Wutever."

Cosette turned around. The Thenardiers were standing with their arms crossed, looking at her. "Monsieur, I don't know who Cosette is," she lied, "you must have the wrong girl. Au'revior." Cosette turned to leave.

Thenardier grabbed her wrist. "Not so fast, Cojette. I'd know your face anywhere. You'll be coming with me now." He put his hand over her mouth and started to drag her off into an alley, Madame Thenardier close behind.

* * *

_She pulled the shawl tightly around her. The night are was bitter cold and she needed to hurry to her destination. He had no idea she was going to the barricade and she intended to keep things that way. But she needed to know, she needed to know if the girl was alive. She knew the risks, the possible loss of her own life could very well occur if the armies were watching for outsiders. She ducked into one of the alleyways that would lead to Café Musain. She was so close to finding out what she needed to know. She looked around the corner, to where the barricade was. There the girl was. In the arms of that student she was so obsessed with._

_** "Don't you fret, Monsieur Marius, I don't feel any pain. A little fall of rain, can hardly hurt me now. You're here. That's all I need to know. And you will keep me safe. And you will keep me close. And rain, will make the flowers grow."  
**__  
She felt her heart wrench._

_** "But you will live 'Ponine, dear God above. If I could close your wounds with words of love."  
**__  
Eponine must have been shot... Why weren't the students doing anything?! Why weren't they saving her? She squared her jaw. She'd be the one to save Eponine. Yes, it was her duty to save the girl._

_** "Just hold me now, and let it be. Shelter me, comfort me."  
**__  
She wanted so horribly to go out there and wrench Eponine from the student's arms. To comfort the girl, save her._

_** "You would live, a hundred years, if I could show you how."**_

**_"The rain can't hurt me now. This rain, will wash away what's past. And you will keep me safe. And you will keep me close. And rain will make the flowers grow. The rain that brings you here, is heaven blessed. The skies begin to clear and I'm at rest."_**

_It was decided. The second the boys moved her into the Café, she would sneak in and save her._

_** "So don't you fret Monsieur Marius..."**_

**_"Hush-a-bye, dear Eponine. You won't feel any pain."_**

**_"I don't feel any pain. A little fall of rain, can hardly hurt me now."_**

_ The student pulled the girl into his arms. __**"I'm here,"**__ he whispered._

_That's when she realized it. This was why the girl loved the student so much. The boy was her best friend. And the girl deserved a chance with this boy. She now knew why she would save the girl. She'd save her for love._

_She smiled as the girl sang back, __**"That's all I need to know. And you will keep me safe..."**_

**_"I will stay with you," _**_he promised the girl._

_** "And you will keep me close..."**_

**_"Till you are sleeping."_**

**_"And rain."_**

_He echoed Eponine. __**"And rain."**_

_** "Will make the flowers..."**_

_**"Will make the flowers… Grow." **The student kissed her forehead as two of the other boys came and took her from his arms._

_She wiped the tears from her face. Now was time to do the task she'd given herself. She slowly made her way towards the back entrance to the Café. She walked and knelt down next to the girl's side. She felt for a pulse. It was faint. But it was definitely still there. She knew exactly what she needed to do. And she needed to do it quickly._

* * *

**~E/M~E/M~E/M~**

**MissFiyeraba-Maybe later you can throw one at M ;) _[Marius: Uh...no please don't hurt me.]_**

**lesmisfan248-OH MY. Thank you so much dear! I hope you enjoyed the chapter ;) As for Eponine being stubborn, it's coming. _[Eponine: I am NOT stubborn]_**

**judybear236-Why thank you;) I tried not to make this too bad of a cliffhanger!**

**ilovemusic'forever-Here you are love!**

**Liv-Haha I don't mean to honest! Hope you liked this one:)**

**phangirl2017-Hope you liked it:)**

**~E/M~E/M~E/M~**

**So Cosette has been kidnapped. And who is this mystery woman who saved Eponine's life? If you wanna know, REVIEW. I like having LOTS of em...^.^ and please if you want to give any suggestions on the story LET ME KNOW!**

***Eponine: *raises hand* I know! I KNOW!**

**Me: 'PONINE! *claps a hand over her mouth* YOU CAN'T tell them!**

**Cosette: Why did _I_ get kidnapped? That's not okay.**

**Valjean: Hello! Where am I in all of this?**

**Me: Not here yet. **

**Thenardier: Oh but I am here now! So I can speak right?!**

**Me, Eponine, Marius, Cosette, Valjean, & Madame Thenardier: NO.**

**Thenardier: ...fine then. I'll go find Montparnasse in your head Snow. I'm sure he's here somewhere. OH and THEN I'll just bring him back to annoy you. *runs off***

**Me: shit...**

**Well looks like Montparnasse and Thenardier will be annoying the heck outta me until I let them have more screen time...**

**NOTE:**

**I am working on a new Les Mis AU Eponine/Enjolras modern-day story where Enjolras is a law student in Paris. Every morning for coffee he goes to Cafe Musain just to see the girl with the long dark hair who sits at a table in the corner, reading. Little does he know, she comes every morning to see him. It will be a series of vignettes. Anywho I'm searching for a beta! If you are up for it! PLEASE PM ME xD**

***Enjolras: FINALLY you're gonna write about me!**

**Eponine: Oooo me and Enjolras together?! I think that'll be fun.**

**Marius: ...**

**Me: Here we go...**

**;) Snow**


	6. A Family Reunited

***waves* it's been a while eh? Sorry! I literally was going to post this on Saturday...but then I accidentally deleted it from my iPod...oops? It's all good though because I LOVE this new version better!**

**Eponine: ME TOO! I get to-**

**Me: WHOA Ponine! Don' spill the beans.**

**Marius: *scratches head* what beans?**

**Me: Don't fret about it. Please. Don't. I'm begging you.**

**Marius: Fine. I'll go hide behind my new barricade from that one reviewer who keeps trying to KILL me...**

**Eponine: Can I join you? I hate the bloody hospital. *they walk off***

**Me: Well who's gonna help me tell the story now?!**

**Cosette: I'm still here for you Snow!**

***_ENJOY xoxo*_**

* * *

Eponine sat on the cot in the hospital, Marius next to her. His shirt was in the corner and his ribs were now bandaged to cease further damage. The nurse had left the room briefly to go get another nurse to treat Eponine's wounds. Now, Eponine was trying desperately to get out it. "Marius, really, I'm perfectly fine. The bullet doesn't even bother me!"

Marius chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Oh 'Ponine, can't you let someone take care of you for once?"

She groaned. "I could, but I don't want to let anyone. I can take care of m'self Monsieur."

He kissed her temple. "I know, 'Ponine. I know."

"So we can leave then?" she asked.

"No 'Ponine! You may be perfectly fine in your eyes but I'm worried about you. We are staying here and that is final," he told her sternly.

Eponine crossed her arms stubbornly. "Fine."

A few moments later, another nurse came back into the room. "Eponine Thenardier, I swear you never keep out of trouble do you?"

Eponine's face broke into a smile. "Azelma!" She jumped up and gave her sister a hug. "So this is where you ended up, eh?" Azelma nodded, biting her lip. "Well," Eponine continued," you look wonderful! How've you been?"

Azelma chuckled. "I've been well 'Ponine. After I left home, I got a job at the local pub as a server; then, once I'd finally made enough money to get m'self a place, I left the pub and came to the hospital here. Didn't know I'd be treatin' my own sister though!" she teased, elbowing Eponine.

Marius stood in confusion. " 'Ponine, you have a sister? Any more siblings you'd like to have show up?" he asked jokingly.

Eponine laughed. "I'm sorry Marius. Meet Azelma. My younger sister."

"Only by a year," Azelma muttered. She curtsied. "An honour, Monsier Pontmercy."

Marius shook his head. "Please, call me Marius, Mademoiselle. You're 'Ponine's sister after all."

Azelma blushed and stood. "Of course. Um, 'Ponine, shall we look at this wound of yours now?"

Eponine sighed. "I suppose so." She sat back down on the cot, allowing her sister to sit beside her. Marius stood against the wall, giving Azelma some space in the small room.

"We're going to need to take your blouse off 'Ponine. Would you prefer Marius leave to give you privacy?" she asked Eponine.

Eponine shook her head. "Nah, I've known Marius long enough, he can stay."

Azelma looked between her sister and Marius. Her eye widened, finally realizing who Marius was. "Alright then," she said slyly causing Marius to blush. She helped Eponine lift the blouse over her head. "Eponine, you bound your chest?! Why on earth were you in the barricade in the first place?"

Eponine blushed. "I wanted to make sure Marius wasn't harmed," she mumbled.

"Course you did." Azelma grinned. "Let me get this binding off you then. Eyes up, Pontmercy!" she barked over he shoulder. Marius looked away, embarrassed as Azelma slowly unwrapped Eponine's bound chest to reveal a white bandage wrapped around. "Eponine? Had you bandaged the wound at all?"

Eponine looked down in surprise. "No I hadn't. Why would there be a bandage already on me?" she wondered aloud.

"Someone saved you Eponine," Marius replied. "Whoever did wanted us to happen."

Eponine smiled softly. "So I have a secret savior..."

"Not quite," Azelma said gravely. She had undone the bandage enough to see the hole in her sister's stomach. "The bandage slowed the bleeding greatly, yes, but the bullet is still in there. We're going to need to extract it..."

Eponine's face went white. "Extract?" she asked, her voice catching in her throat.

"I'm afraid so, Sis. If we don't you could die from infection." She stood. "I'll go get the doctor, give you two some time alone." Azelma quietly left the room.

Marius immediately went to Eponine's side, not even phased that she was almost completely topless. He pulled her to his chest as she began to cry. "Shhhh," he soothed gently, stroking her hair, "It will be alright 'Ponine, everything will be alright. I promise."

Eponine wrapped her arms around his back and held to him tightly. She looked up into his eyes. "I know. As long as you're mine, I'll always be safe."

Marius lowered his head and their lips met gently.

* * *

Cosette groaned as she sat up. It was dark. Extremely dark. She blinked several times, letting her eyes adjust. There a few feet away were the Thenardiers, sitting at a table, talking quietly. The only light in the small room was from the lantern on the table. Cosette stood and walked to them.

"Ah good, Colette, you're finally awake," Thenardier said casually.

Cosette clenched her fists in anger. "What do you want with me? My Papa, he'll do anything-pay anything you ask for. Just let me go."

Thenardier chuckled. "That's what I'm hopin'. See it's Jean Valjean we want. Your father's got a pretty price on 'is 'ead. You just happen to be our bargaining price. Him for you."

"Monsieur, you must be mistaken. Papa's name is Fachlevont not this Valjean man," Cosette argued. As confused as she was, she decided that she might be able to talk her way out of the situation.

Thenardier laughed loudly. "Fachlevont? Fachlevont?! That's what 'e is callin' 'imself now!" he exclaimed.

Madame Thenardier nodded. "I believe so, yes."

Thenardier's laughed slowed to a small chuckle. "Fachlevont my ass." He turned back to Cosette. "Seems to me, Cojette that your father's been lyin' to ya. His name's Jean Valjean. An old con. 'E broke 'is parol when you were barely born I reckon. Inspector Javert's been searching far an' wide for 'im. And I plan on turning Valjean in for that reward. I'll be filthy rich."

"We'll..." Madame Thenardier corrected.

He waved her off. "Same thing."

Cosette shook her head. "No. No I won't let him do it. I won't let Papa throw his life away!" she said in anger.

Thenardier grabbed her wrist. "But you will. If you don't, we'll just dispose of you Colette."

"It's Cosette," both women muttered.

"What?" Thenardier snapped at Cosette.

Cosette started to speak, but Madame Thenardier cut her off. "Her name is Cosette." She stood angrily. "Not Colette. Not Cojette. It's Cosette. And we will not be disposing of her. If her father doesn't show, we let her go. Like it or not, this girl was our daughter for almost ten years. I was wretched to her and you were even worse. I realize now what I'd done to her. And if you even think of laying a finger on her, so help me god, I will not hesitate to kill you."

Thenardier dropped Cosette's wrist and turned to his wife. "You best watch your mouth." He raised his hand and slapped her across the face.

Cosette stood frozen to the spot as he hit his wife. She wanted to help, but didn't know what she could do.

Finally, Thenardier stopped and walked to the door in the corner. "That's a lesson ta you as well, Colette. You'll watch your tongue." He opened the door. "I'll be back with Montparnasse within the hour. No funny business." With that, he slammed the door behind him.

Cosette quickly went to Madame Thenardier's side. "Madame! Are you alright?"

She nodded, pulling a handkerchief from her pocket and coughing into it. "I'm fine Cosette. It's not the first time he's done this."

Cosette pulled a chair up beside her. She set her hand on Madame Thenardier's. "Thank you."

"It wasn't any trouble dear. It's the least I could do after all the hell I put you through." She set down the handkerchief. "Now, tell me, have you seen my daughter, Eponine?"

"Yes, earlier today she was in Café Musain with Marius," Cosette said sadly.

"And what of her and the student boy?"

Cosette sighed and her shoulders sagged. "I'd suppose they'd probably be together. Most likely at this hospital, Marius was in a lot of pain from the battle."

Madame Thenardier smiled softly. "Lovely," she whispered. She placed her hand on Cosette's cheek, wiping a tear. "Oh my dear, there's someone out there who will want to be with you quite dearly."

"I hope so..."

She chuckled. "It worked for Eponine did it not?" Madame Thenardier stood and began to pace back and forth. "Now, we need to think of how we're going to get you out of here. There's two things I know with a certainty, the first: Montparnasse will have found your father by now and second: once they are back, there's no way you will have a chance at escape."

Cosette stood and crossed her arms. "What do you suggest?"

Madame Thenardier took her hands. "Run. Get out of here. Find Eponine and the student boy, Marius. Tell Eponine hello for me. And then you have to forget completely about your father."

"No, I-"

"Promise Cosette!"

"I can't just-"

"Promise!"

"I promise!" she exclaimed, tears forming in her eyes.

Madame Thenardier nodded. "Good. Now, go. Get out of here. Quickly!"

Cosette gave the woman's hand a squeze. "Thank you," she whispered before running out of the room, door slamming behind her.

* * *

**~Meponine~Meponine~Meponine~ lesmisfan248-It's in the process of being outlined and figured out and there's a bunch of shit that I've gotta figure out and how I want to write it and whatnot lol. I'm glad you think it sounds cool though! I'm hoping to get the first chapter up before spring break starts on the 15th. Anywho yep Ep was quite the stubborn one in this chapter wasn't she. But then again, so was Cosette..._*Cosette: Hey! I wanted to help the woman!* _I try as hard as I can to stay in touch with y'all! You're my inspiration :)**

**Beckaa24601-Haha glad you like them;) Eponine sends her love, she and Marius are a little busy at the moment..._*Eponine: I _heard _that.* _Glad you like the story!**

**MissFiyerba-Well I _did _bring Azelma in :) You already know who the mysterious woman is though... _*Marius: ALRIGHT. You and I need to have a bit of a chat missy. I don't know what I did to you. But you need to _stop _trying to hurt me. I mean, you threw a turtle at me, blew up my first barricade, and wanted to set my hair on _fire_?! not okay man...please let's talk like civil humans?* _Well, it looks like Marius wants to chat with you :p**

**Obscure-Reference-Girl: Wellll nothing revealed yet :P Unless you're super clever and caught the hints...**

**AidantheAmazing-:)**

**~MEPONINE~MEPONINE~MEPONINE~**

**...only 4 reviews... :( I know y'all are still out there though! No spoilers for what's up next though since there was a review lag. If you want to bargain for a sneak peek, PM me. Also, if you catch the musical reference, PM me and if you're right, you'll get a sneak peek as well! **

***Eponine: DO IT You guys WANT to know what's gonna happen next!***

**You 'eard her;)**

**Snow**


End file.
